


Hiraeth

by Chanson_de_Sirene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanson_de_Sirene/pseuds/Chanson_de_Sirene





	Hiraeth

_One breath.  
  
    Two.   
  
    In and out slowly. _  
  
    Her fingers tap on the tabletop. Her leg bounces on the floor.   
  
    _Breathe. It’ll all pass soon._  
  
    Her eyes well up with tears. She feels sick.   
  
    _Just breathe. It’ll be over soon.  
  
    Don’t think about it. _  
  
    Her hand travels down to graze her stomach and the sick feeling in her chest worsens. There is nothing there to show for her efforts. The once burgeoning stomach has now become flat, the loose skin has firmed up and the blemishes that erupted on her skin have atrophied and lost their pigmentation.   
  
    Now there is only a hollow and muddled memory.   
  
    Letting her gaze slide over him, she once again thinks she should have told him. Didn’t he have the right to know? He should have known. Maybe the outcome would have been different if she had said something. Maybe everything would have been different.   
  
    But he meets her gaze with cold eyes, warning her to stop her tapping. Gunmetal hues flicker to her clenched fist, to her bouncing leg and then they’re gone, once more on the Commander speaking.   
  
    He couldn’t have been clearer. She was only an annoyance.   
  
    Of course the outcome wouldn’t have been different. It had all been a mistake. How foolish of her.   
  
    Her fingers continue tapping. Her leg continues to bounce.   
  
    _One breath.  
  
    Two.   
  
    In and out slowly. _  
  
    People around her are suddenly standing. She blinks in surprise. How had time passed so quickly? Before she could help herself, her eyes slide over him once more, lips parting to say _something_ , but he’s gone, already slipping through the door.   
  
    She made the right decision, she tells herself as she stares at the empty doorway. It was for the best. The pain will pass.  
  
    Her legs wobble as she stands and someone calls out to her, but she ignores them. Her hands hold her flat stomach and she swallows her tears.  
  
    It was for the best.  
  
    _Just breathe. It’ll be over soon.  
  
    _Don’t think about it.__  
  
    Don’t think about the choices that you make.   



End file.
